


It Started with a Frantic Phone Call

by Maryse2311



Series: Frantic Energy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Protective Scott, Scott is a Good Friend, Scott is a worried dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryse2311/pseuds/Maryse2311
Summary: Scott being protective over Liam and worried about his "friendship" with Theo. That's it.This is probably technically a part two but I'm too lazy to write a part one, so fuck it, I guess.Enjoy
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Frantic Energy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793830
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	It Started with a Frantic Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Все началось с безумного телефонного звонка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319173) by [fandom Box of Chocolates 2020 (Box_of_Chocolates)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Box_of_Chocolates/pseuds/fandom%20Box%20of%20Chocolates%202020), [Pakula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pakula/pseuds/Pakula)



"It started with a frantic phone call. Well it should have been much earlier than that. I feel guilty that it took so long for me to notice. The signs were there. You and Theo are always together. At school, at your house, at the hospital, or in the woods, looking for a body."  
Liam looked at Scott from his spot on the couch. Scott looked tired and worried. Liam felt terrified. He knew where this conversation was going and he was not looking forward to it.  
"I know he's changed. Liam believe me, I know he's not the same Theo that tried to kill us. But I can't help being worried for you. I just need you to be careful with him." Scott stopped, waiting for Liam's response.  
Liam took a moment. It was the moment of truth. It was time to come clean. Scott was giving him the chance to tell him. "Scott, I need to tell you something about Theo. About me and Theo. I know you want me to be careful but I can't. Theo is just-." He stopped for a moment. Then tried again. "Me and Theo. There's a connection. It's hard to explain but he makes me feel so alive. He makes me want to be with him all the time and find bodies in the woods. I want that. With Theo. Only Theo. Does that make sense?"  
Scott smiled a little. "Yeah. I get it. He's your Stiles."  
Liam sighed, frustration bubbling to the surface. "No you don't get it. He's not my Stiles." He paused a moment to calm down and gather his courage. "He's-. He's my Allison."  
Scott went totally quiet. His chemosignals going haywire. He stood up and moved towards Liam. "Okay."  
Liam deflated with relief and hugged his alpha.  
Scott hugged him back with warmth and love in his heart.  
They pulled apart at the sound of the door opening. "Liam! I'm home." Theo's voice sounded from down the hall.  
Scott didn't miss Theo calling Liam's place home. He smiled at Theo when he came down the hall. His smile quickly became menacing as he grabbed his shoulder. "You hurt him. I kill you. Clear?"  
Theo nodded and sagged against the wall as soon as Scott left. "So you told him then? Did he suspect anything?"  
Liam shrugged. "He thought we were straight, clearly. But there was a moment when he realized we weren't enemies anymore."  
Theo raised his eyebrows in curiosity. "Oh? What moment was that?"  
Liam slid an arm around him. "Witches moon. I never told you this but I went a little crazy when they took you. There was a frantic phone call involved."  
Theo smiled and kissed Liam. "Tell me about it sometime."


End file.
